2.0.2
Patch 2.0.2 was released on the 16th December 2013. Major Changes *Added a "Depose Antipope" Casus Belli *Added an "Antiking" faction. The leader usurps the liege's primary title, deposes the antipope and passes papal investiture. The Pope can be called into the resulting war. *Not possible to set up an antipope within 50 years of one being forcibly deposed *Fixed bug in Linux where the game became totally unplayable if you ALT+TAB *Now possible to play in Ironman mode with the ruler designer and mods (but you won't get achievements) *Significantly reduced the amount of event-spawned troops across the board to better reflect the rebalanced levies *Fixed crash bug in the Mac launcher attempt did not work, sadly, so Mac Steam users still need to disable the Steam community overlay *Fixed religion reformation crash Minor Changes *West African Pagans can no longer have higher CA than Low *Fraticelli now get investiture laws *Waived the non-neighboring rule for theocracy title grants, but made it moddable *Now allowed to grant one higher-than-duke tier title to a theocracy *Blocked granting away your capital county if you have moved your capital *Disallowed revoking and plotting to revoke a title that you just gave to someone *Antipopes now correctly lose the status if they change religion *Antipopes now lose their status if their liege is not the same religion *Fixed some memory and thread safety issues with the trigger 'check_variable' *Added a blocker flag to first generation Jewish courtiers, preventing conversion demands *Increased the revolt risk for wrong culture and religion a bit *Antipopes now have papal clothes *You now have to be independent to create an antipope *Added Jewish buildings *Added Jewish retinues *Fixed a bug with patricians pressing claims *Improved the "pagan converts to spouse's/concubine's religion" decisions to work with all heresies *Mending the schism is also now possible for Orthodox heresies that have taken over and become the main branch *Tweaked various religious events *Lowered the mean time to happen for certain story events *Fixed a bug with the de facto liege of primary holdings *Now patricians will be picked sometimes when using the random character button *Added trait "Battlefield Terrain Master" *Fixed bug where independent characters couldn't be assigned a religious title *Fixed issue where liege took barony vassals entire county as capital when he didn't own the county *Fixed missed check for unlanded when usurping title *Fixed crash bug when looking at religions in game setup *Corrected Orthodox patriarch name lists *Added missing reason tooltip for why you cannot make an antipope of a bishop of another religion *Added missing crusade names for some heresies *Fixed a bug with the ending of the Shepherds' Crusade *Fixed some triggers that weren't correctly checking for the Jewish religion group *Non-Jewish rulers with Jewish councillors can now get some special technology improvement events *Fixed a very rare crash in combat *Marriage, betrothal, and concubinage can no longer be arrange while imprisoned *Fixed bug in the Crusade CB where a courtier could not get the king title he deserved *There is now automatic peace with rebels if you get a complete victory *Fixed bug where the unit reorganization window didn't pop up and split of troops was not selected *Fixed the invasion CB for Muslims so it becomes invalid when the target converts religion *Fixed bug where a regiment managed to detach itself from its army completely *City and bishopric rulers can no longer get claims through inheritance *Corrected several heretic religion descriptions *Added some missing Fraticelli college of cardinal text *Added a minimum cap for bottleneck chokepoints *Fixed crash when randomly jumping around in history. *Reverted back so levy modifier affects galley count *The "Holy Smoke" achievement should now work as intended *The "And Stay Out!" achievement should now work as intended *Fixed a bug when saving a game that has a religion which has overthrown the parent religion *Fixed problem where hordes counted as theocracies in the game setup *Fixed flank leaders being reset when loading saves *The Ibadi and Hurufi Caliphates and the Yazidi Sheikhdom can now be properly created *Fixed a bug where rulers of all religions could ask their religious head to start a crusade *If Catholicism becomes a heresy, "Mending the Schism" is no longer possible *Fixed a bug where Muslim invasion wars against other types of Muslims would invalidate immediately *Fixed so ironman mode is not locked out if you go back from saved games to bookmarks. Database Changes *Made sure the Vikings have enough ships in 867 *Strengthened 867 starting positions for Rurik, Dyre the Stranger and the Khazars *Added Jewish Khazar names *Made some minor fixes to male Iberian names AI Changes *Adjusted succession marriage reasoning *Better at calculating odds of victory when attacking *Should now be more careful about attacking with inferior numbers *Will now re-raise its forces if current levies are significantly smaller than the potential amount it can raise *Will now use the Spymaster to suppress factions *Will now use the Chancellor to improve relations with vassal faction members *More careful about appointing disgruntled Spymasters *Will now always honor the terms of an existing betrothal *Fixed a bug where Catholic rulers would spam the Pope with money requests and bishop nomination requests, spending their Piety *Really powerful rulers now sometimes create antipopes, even when they are not excommunicated, depending on papal opinions and the number of church loyalist bishops Interface Changes *Fixed bug where province view was toggled when siege ended *Now the checkbox for auto invite plots displays correctly For Modders *Triggers are now automatically sorted by their computation complexity so modders won't have to think about it *Added trigger 'is_recent_grant' *Exported 'matrilineal_marriages' flag to religion script (no longer hardcoded for Muslims) *Exported 'can_have_antipopes' flag to religions (now decoupled from 'investiture') *Added event target 'betrothed' *Added history command 'add_matrilineal_spouse' *Added trigger 'is_married_matrilineally' *Added support for the 'player_allow' trigger in factions *Added a configuration "mp_max_lead_days" which is defaulted at 7, this prevents the server from progressing more than a week ahead of the slowest player *Added do_not_disturb character flag to help optimize triggers and lock character availability for journeys, feasts etc *Added any_claimant effect *Fixed error with character and province event effect where they could not trigger cause they missed a trigger *Added a new -debugscripts command line option that will output our internal asserts of the triggers and effects so modders can see what went wrong with their scripts *Added EVENT_TROOPS_SIZE_MULT define as a global multiplier on match_mult *Fixed an issue with namespaces and how delayed event ids are saved *Fixed so duplicate entries of a character's ID won't create duplicate characters. *Added BOTTLENECK_CHOKE_TROOP_CAP in defines which defaults to 300 *The 'intermarry' option in religions now works between religion groups as well *Retinues are now scripted with a 'potential' trigger rather than simple culture and culture_group fields *Added has_regiments trigger. Category:Patch Notes